What You Can Find When You Aren't Looking
by thebeautifulunknownone
Summary: Haruka has died an unmentionable death and Michiru survives but barely. Then, in the Texas heat Michiru finds more then she ever could have guessed. It might even be love.


Hi! This is my first Sailor Moon fics so don't be to mean. I am learning. Oh yes, any flames will be used to heat my tea. Warm tea is the best! Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own copyrights over Sailor Moon or anyone in this fic besides Laura. Don't sue me.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
*~*Escaping the Pain*~*  
  
Moonlight caught aqua tresses and made them shimmer. Large blue eyes that once knew such shine were dulled with knowledge she didn't want. Sailor Neptune opened the car door and stood. Looking both directions, she wondered where the nearest tow truck and hotel was. That was the only thing that she could do. "If only Haruka-chan was here, she could…" Michiru made herself stop the thought. Even after almost half a century of living without her, she still wanted to call upon her love for assistance. She couldn't call on the other Senshi for a ride to the home they shared. She couldn't wrap her arms around Haruka waist while they rode off into the night on her lover's motorcycle. Her love, the former Sailor Uranus, would not come to her rescue. She was dead, locking away in some glass coffin in the Crystal Palace. Once again, Neptune found herself utterly alone in the world as her memories dissolved. At first she was angry for letting herself think of the fallen Sailor, and then she was plagued with complete solitude she'd grown to fear.  
  
The Texas night suddenly got cold and she hugged the jacket she wore tighter to her body. It was a tan, leather jacket that Haruka wore often. The smell of wind, motor exhaust, and the scent of the owner's body had faded away long ago but Michiru couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. It was the only thing besides Uranus' plant penchant that she's took with her when she left her home, her friends, her life, and her pain behind to travel the world. She didn't realize she had already started down the road. It wasn't until she looked up and didn't see the road sign she had just passed, that she did. Looking over her shoulder, she could see it faintly in the Texas night. "So, we're on to unknown adventures…" She said to no one in particular.   
  
She never allowed herself to reflect in life before Uranus was killed much anymore. Instead, she concentrated on taking in the sights she encountered in her visit with the world. Sailor Neptune never talked to people much, maybe a monotone hello or a response to something that didn't matter to her. If Queen Serenity needed her, she was still willing to help the mission but she chose to keep away from the other Sailor Scouts. Right now, her eyes were downcast and the only noise she heard was the rattle of the empty beer can she was kicking to entertain herself.   
  
The hours pasted slowly and the miles did as well. She'd seen no cars or any sign of habitation until the moon was well started on its journey across the night sky. When the car had first broken down, it hadn't even reached the middle of the endless blanket of stars. First though, she felt a tugging at her soul and her limbs tingled. It could only mean one thing, water. Distantly, the sound of crashing waves greeted her ears. Then, run down shacks that had once been homes began to appear on the roadside.   
  
It was chance that she'd glanced up and seen a light against a canvas of darkness. Her step regained a bit of its bounce but not much. Michiru was not playful or her steps were never quick and ready anymore. Now, she just took life as it came. The waves were now louder and more distinct. She could count them if she tried but she really didn't have the energy to. Her beacon of hope floated ever nearer.  
  
It wasn't until she was a quarter mile away from the place that she could make out five identical structures. They weren't houses but they were small woodened building. On the largest one was a sign that read, "Gulf Coast Renting and Towing Service." This caused her to smile slightly, "Two birds with one stone. This is luck."   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Ok, end of chapter 1. Please, R & R to tell me what you think! I'm already working on Chapter 2 so it won't be too far behind!! Oh yea, sorry to everyone that doesn't like Sailor Uranus to be dead... I love her just as much as I love Sailor Neptune. But I need conflict. 


End file.
